Forces of Nature
by WildImagination28
Summary: The comparison of Thunderstorms and My Alice, the beauty of two Forces of Nature. One Shot. Bellice. M to be safe.


_**A/N:**__** Ok so I got inspired to write this because it is thunder storming so badly right now and I needed to get this out and written because its all I could think of. I know it is short, and there is no lemon in this, for once haha, I wasn't sure that it needed one. I just wanted to capture what I feel can be very true. It is more Bella's thoughts rather than any dialogue or action. **_

_**Also i see my Beta has put her own little note at the bottom of this, and i am truly touched by her words, i dont know whether she is right about this little piece but she'd kick my butt if i removed it, so thankyou my amazing friend for your words, as they mean SO much to me. Im glad that you liked this that much. And thankyou for being my Beta and fixing the bad parts hehe. If it wasnt for you, i wouldnt be even writing, so thankyou again. xx**_

_**Pairing:**__** Bella and Alice**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own anything to do with Twilight. I own this story though.**_

_**Again no lemon sorry, I just don't think it needed it, I would really love your opinions on this piece though, please?**_

**Forces of Nature:**

Thunderstorms: its rage and dangerous force of nature; the mass amount of rain drops pelting the land; the howling of the wind ripping through the air... The strikes of gold flashing through the air with lightning, crackling, sending vibrations and hot air through the atmosphere to cause the exploding resounding noise and rumble of thunder.

They can comfort us, relax us, excite us, scare us, shoot fear into our hearts and souls; help us sleep, keep us awake, make us sad, make us happy, accelerate our heartbeats... that is, if you have one.

I remember as a human, a young human, I could sit there at the window, my heart rate speeding up in excitement building from the knowledge that a storm was coming, hearing the rumble of the thunder in the sky starting, building up the storm that would hit us soon. Seeing the flashes of light strike through the air, scaring me at first, but amazing me with the colours and shapes it would make. Then watching the rain as it would hit the glass, seeing the drops roll down my window, creating sparkling diamonds, just like the skin of my Alice and I as the sunlight would hit our vampire bodies.

I could sit there and watch for hours, being soothed by its sounds and colours. Calming me, relaxing me, or even matching my mood sometimes if I was mad or sad. I remember how when I first moved to Forks, that thunderstorms would keep me awake, but then slowly became something to comfort me and put me into a deep sleep.

They are, in my definition, another way to describe love and what it makes you feel and go through.

I'm laying here in my bed, our bed, my arms wrapped around the smooth, silky skin of my love, our legs tangled together, twining our bodies as close as possible. One body, one spirit, together we fit perfectly; mated and living for forever and eternity together.

Alice lays with her head in the crook of my neck, her slow unneeded breath hitting the crevice of my collar bone, and her fingers splayed out across my chest, running gently over my pale skin. We were both staring out of the thick wall of glass that takes the entirety of the right hand side of our room, watching as the rain pelted against it, forming the most soothing sound, apart from Alice herself.

Thunderstorms describe my love for Alice, and just love in general. Thunderstorms remind me of Alice, and the way they both make me feel. The way that I can just get captivated by sitting there and staring at her for hours, losing myself in the beauty of the force of nature; the way she can comfort me in any situation, take my mind off the problem and just be there, soothing me with sounds and relaxing touches.

The build up of the Storm of Love scares me, because I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't, she is everything to me, and she _is_ me, the other half of me. The way she excites me by just one look, with the flashes of her striking golden eyes into my very own gold orbs, just like lightening; the crackling sound of our wooden bed head beneath my fingers as I flex them, whilst making passionate love to her; the heat that radiates between us causing thunderous sounds from our hard, granite bodies pounding against one another, rumbles and roars vibrating through our chests, just like thunder. The distance to her coming can be estimated by measuring the time delay between moans and twitches, the formula being about 3 seconds between; just as the distance to a flash can be estimated by measuring the delay between the flash of light and the thunder, the formula being about 3 seconds for each kilometre.

See how I can compare her and thunderstorms? They are a perfect fit. Their beauty out shining all, their dangerous and powerful forces of nature that could destroy.

She is strong and bold, and she is the most beautiful part of nature that I have ever laid eyes on.

I look down to her to see her looking back at me, and I see understanding in those pools of gold. She knows, she knows what I feel, how this very moment has made me feel, because she is my mate, she is my heart and soul, and she feels the very same about me.

Alice is my thunderstorm; Alice is my Force of Nature.

**Note from Beta: Not only is this my favorite thing that she has written, it is one of the most touching pieces I have ever read, by any author, fanfiction or no. This girl continues to amaze me and many of you with her sensual tastes, and her well versed stories. I am honored to be her beta, and honored that she is one of my dearest friends, despite the fact that we have never met face to face. She remains a motivation, and an inspiration in my life. Enjoy her words: they are written with love.**

**A.S.R.**


End file.
